


Birthday Cake for Hiddleston (some assembly required)

by bluecastleismymindpalace



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecastleismymindpalace/pseuds/bluecastleismymindpalace
Summary: It's Tom's birthday and always the gentleman he's sure to show his gratitude for the present he finds in his flat.





	1. Icing should be a controlled substance

The icing bag and cupcake fell to the floor when I nearly jumped out of my skin, as my phone buzzed on the granite counter top. Sliding the phone to answer left a streak of icing across the screen, but I hardly noticed as I surveyed the artful distribution of icing over the cupboards and floor my clumsiness had caused. 

"Hello, darling” Tom's rich, caramel voice filled the kitchen (the whole flat actually), on speaker phone. 

"Hello, my gorgeous man! How is every little thing with you?" I started licking the icing from my fingers as I picked up the ruined cupcake off the floor, and grabbed some paper towel to starting cleaning up. 

"Terrible, horrible, no good, very bad!" There was a grin in Tom's voice even if his words were grumpy. "I don't get to see my stunning fiancée on my birthday and that simply will not do."

"Tom, I'm coming to London first thing tomorrow and you were born just before midnight. I will be less than 8 hours late for your birthday." I answered around the sinfully good buttercream and my thumb.

"Sweetheart, what are you eating? Why are you always eating? And even two minutes late is unacceptable on my birthday." Tom replied with a pout. 

"Hiddleston, you know better than to comment on how often I eat, not that it's any of your business, and just for that I may not take the early train down! Besides, why are you calling me, shouldn't you be in rehearsals?" My admonishing words were completely undermined by my teasing tone as I tried to distract him from asking anymore questions. 

"It's Friday, everyone was feeling less than motivated and I pointed it out to David. He felt we'd accomplish more on Monday if everyone had an early start to the weekend to get recharged and refocused." His answer was slightly hesitant, I could hear him holding something back. 

"Tom, did you pout about having to work on your birthday and the director let you off?" I asked with absolute certainty that that is exactly what happened.

"Correlation between events does not explicitly imply causation, darling!" Tom argued back just before the phone went garbled and cut him off. I laughed at his answer while trying to get him back.

”Tom, are you in the tube station?"  More garbled sounds but I did catch "lift of my building" before it became clear again and he started explaining all the other reasons it was good that the director let the cast go early. 

I froze as I heard the muffled ding as the lift arrived at his floor, directly across the hall from the door to his flat. The counter, the cupboards, the floor and I were all covered in icing from the exploded icing bag, never mind the dusting of flour and sugar on every surface from my baking this afternoon. The special apron and lingerie I'd planned to surprise Tom in were in a box on the kitchen table, and I stood in a pair of yoga shorts and one of Tom's soft blue t-shirts in the middle of a confectionary explosion. I heard his keys jingle in the lock and giggled into the phone. Tom paused, both in his monologue about his day and in trying to open the door.   
“Do you find the monotony of read through and early blocking funny, love?"  

"Not at all sunshine, I just think your day is about to get worse." I explained through a full on chuckle. The door swung open and I watched Tom's mile long legs encased in faded black denim carry him into the foyer. His phone was pressed to his ear by his shoulder, mostly obscured between his longish auburn curls and his leather jacket as he turned to get his keys out of the door, still oblivious to me and the disaster of his kitchen just slightly to his left. 

"Why would you say that, love? You can't possibly know what's coming my way next." 

I pressed end on my phone and answered him in person. "Actually I can sunshine, surprise!" I presented my messy, sugar, flour and icing covered self with a curtsy as Tom finally realized he wasn't alone.  His blue eyes widened as he looked me over from head to toe and took in the mess of his kitchen. Surprise, a touch of dismay, and finally a glint of deviltry sparkled in those gorgeous eyes of his. 

"Woman, what have you done to my flat?" He growled as he strode toward me. I slid my hands up his chest and hooked my arms around his neck, leaving flour and icing on his shirt.

"Well, Mister, I was trying to surprise my talented, sexy as hell fiancé for his birthday and I expected him home in an hour." I answered in as much of a sensual purr as I could muster, while holding back a fit of giggles. He tipped his head back as his trademark “ehehehe” laugh rolled up his body and rang out between his teeth before leaning down to press his lips to mine. His hands slide around to my bum to press me against his hips and rapidly tightening jeans. 

"We best not waste any time before he comes home then should we?" He murmured against my lips before his tongue slipped between them. I welcomed him into my mouth and my arms. Our kiss heated from warm and loving, to steamy and sensual in mere seconds. Tom's hands gripped my hips and lifted me onto the counter. His lips leaving mine to kiss and lick along my jaw, down my neck. His hands slid up my sides, bringing my shirt with it. He tugged it over my head and tossed it over the island into the living room. His hands quickly went to my hair, tugging out the elastic holding it in a messy bun on top of my head.  He pulled back from kissing me, a blush spreading up my body at the exact rate of his eyes moving from my hips to my eyes.

"You're stunning petal, and today you taste so sweet." His voice was rough with desire but warm with love and humour as he licked his lips. 

"Are you implying I'm not so sweet usually?" I answered with the lift of an eyebrow and a touch of indignation in my tone. Tom grinned and leaned in to stop that argument before it could even start, distracting me with his hands sliding up my thighs and his mouth pressing against mine. A low moan curled up my throat as his strong hand completely cupped my core over my teeny shorts. He chuckled against my lips as his fingers caressed me, teasing me through the thin barrier. My hands pushed his jacket from his shoulders, and my groan of disappointment as his hand left me to shrug out of it was cut short when he pulled his white t-shirt over his head and threw it to join mine on the other side of the counter. 

He ran his hands up my sides, around my back, raising goosebumps as he went, before undoing my bra. I slipped it off my arms in record time and my breasts spilled into his hands. Tom bit his lip as he cupped them, pressing them up against my chest again. As my head tipped back with an incoherent murmur of pleasure, his tongue traced a line from my jaw, down my neck, to one of my already peaked nipples. My hands went immediately to his head, fingers twisting into his curls as he licked and sucked until my entire focus was centred on that point of pleasure on my chest. Just as I became impatient for more his talented mouth moved to my other nipple, working it over to the same degree as his hands slid down my body to my shorts. The training for his next role paid off for the umpteenth time as he lifted me easily, my shorts stripped off me and dropped to the kitchen floor without a second thought. His hand spanned the inside of each thigh as he pressed them apart, kissing and licking down my body until he was kneeling on the floor. He stopped to bite above my hipbone to get my full attention, waiting for me to look down at him, waiting for my eyes to focus through their glazing of want, before slowly tracing his tongue down to my needy centre. He never broke eye contact as his tongue slid deeper, searching out that throbbing nub of nerves. 

I cried out and gripped his shoulders as the tongue that could recite Shakespeare with ease, played my clit with a dedication that would do the Bard proud. The connection of our gaze enhanced every movement of his tongue and as it delved deeper to push into me and his thumb slipped between my lips to tease my already aching bud, I could feel my whole body start to tense in pleasure. His tongue thrusting in and out and his thumb circling and pressing became the centre of my universe as the heat of impending orgasm flooded my being. I held off, biting my bottom lip, thoroughly enjoying every sensation and not wanting this to end. 

Tom is a thorough student of observation and our years together were not wasted. He knew exactly what I was doing and with a grin that would cause a saint to sin, he plunged his tongue deeper, flicking against that perfect point inside me that made the world go white. His name was torn from my lungs as my entire body spasmed, arching into the pleasure he created. His tongue kept moving through every wave of ecstasy, drawing my orgasm out as long as possible. As I collapsed forward, boneless, my arms on his shoulders barely holding me up, he finally eased off and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of each thigh, then my belly, before slowly rising up to gather me into his arms.

As I panted against his bare chest he ran a hand over my hair, gently combing his fingers through it. As I finally settled back into reality I pressed a kiss to his chest before easing back to look up at him. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to my lips, the taste of me on his lips instantly igniting the banked embers of my desire. 

"It's your birthday, how come I got the present?" I asked, my voice deeper and breathier with pleasure. 

Tom grinned with his tongue between his teeth. "As you mentioned on the phone darling, I wasn't born until almost midnight, the 24 hours starting then will be when you start giving me my present!" he answered with a wicked gleam in his eye. 

Not to be outdone, I ran my hand down his abdomen to the bulge in his jeans. "Do you really want me to leave this alone for another seven and a half hours, love?" 

With a hiss between his teeth he wrapped my legs around his waist and scooped his hands under my bum to lift me up. "Grab that bowl of extra icing love, we're going to need it." he growled in my ear. He paused briefly to let me obey before striding down the hall to his bedroom. 


	2. Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The icing and the birthday "present" move from the kitchen to the bedroom.

We collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs and miraculously the bowl of icing managed to land right side up. Tom pinned me to the bed, a knee on either side of my hips and my wrists in one massive hand. With his other hand he dipped his finger in the butter cream icing. The glint in his eyes immediately stopped my wiggling and made my breathing deeper. Ever so slowly he sucked the icing from the tip of his finger. The moan that eased from my lips watching his eyes close in pleasure and the way his lips moved around his finger harmonized with Tom's deeper one. 

"Woman, this is phenomenal!" He sighed, licking his lips as he looked at me again. The look on his face started me giggling, he was torn between the delicious taste of the icing and the fact that he literally had a naked woman between his thighs. That's how big his love of sweets is, this was an actual dilemma for that adorable dork. 

"Two of my favourite things in one spot, how am I supposed to choose?" he asked with the sexiest pout I'd ever seen.

I used his distraction to ease my wrists from his grasp, dipping one of my fingers in the icing and then drawing a circle around my right nipple. Arching my back to lift my breasts, I met his eyes with a sultry look. "It's your birthday, you don't have to choose."

The growl in his throat caused my blood to boil with arousal as he lowered his head to suck the icing from my nipple. His talented tongue found every speck of icing and I honestly felt like I was being devoured. As he lifted his head and licked his lips, a grin that was pure seduction spread across his face. 

"Darling, I'm going to ask you to be very still." Reaching over my head he picked up the bowl of icing and proceeded to draw patterns of icing all over my breasts and torso. The glide of his finger leaving extra-sensitized nerves behind it. I was sure I could feel every individual grain of sugar in the icing. Every inch of my skin was tingling with anticipation by the time he set the bowl down on the bedside table. A shiver of desire ran the length of my spine as Tom sat back on his heels to admire his artistry. Then with the same thoroughness with which he had applied the icing, Tom set to work removing it. Working up from my hips, his tongue laved my skin in broad strokes then flicked against it teasingly. He slowed to press his lips to certain spots and suck them clean. The warmth and wetness of his mouth stoked the slow burn that was building in my belly to a consuming inferno. By the time he reached my breasts my hands were tangled in the sheets and my head was thrashing from side to side. He licked the last of the sugar from my collarbone and kissed his way up my neck, sucking hard enough to leave a love mark just behind my ear before finally pressing his lips against mine. 

The taste of Tom mixed with sugar was intoxicating. I pulled him down to feel his weight on me, his body settling between my legs, still clothed in his jeans. With a grunt of frustration I pushed him up and followed him to sitting, my hands immediately clawing at the button and zip of the stupidest piece of clothing I'd ever encountered. Tom laughed at my frustration and placed his hands over mine. "It's okay love, it's okay," he soothed as he made short work of his trousers and for once I understood his aversion to pants. 

As soon as he was naked I took his thick shaft in my hand, stroking from base to tip. A grin spread across my face at the rumble of pleasure that slide from his lips. I waited until his eyes focussed again and I had his full attention before leaning forward to catch the first drop leaking from the tip of his phallus on my tongue. The harsh exhalation of breath only spurred me on as I closed my lips around the head, stroking every inch of it with my tongue. As Tom’s hand came up to tangle in my hair I let my mouth slowly slide down his cock until my lips touched his pelvis and the head nudged down my throat. Taking a moment to breath and adjust to his thickness in my mouth, I relished in the dilation of Tom’s pupils, his hand tightening in my hair and the way his breathing had been reduced to quick pants. As my jaw and breathing relaxed I wrapped one hand around the shaft, marvelling again at his thickness as my thumb and fingers didn’t meet. I hollowed my cheeks to increase the suction as I slid back to the tip, Tom’s eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. Settling into a rhythm with my hand following my mouth up and down his shaft I enjoyed every quiver of Tom’s thighs, every movement of his fingers in my hair and the minute thrust of his hips. Having this gorgeous specimen mindless with pleasure because of what I was doing to him was a heady feeling. I took as much satisfaction as he did from this “job”. As the pants and murmurs streaming from his lips grew louder Tom met my gaze again, too much of a gentleman to focus on his pleasure without asking. His eyes begged and with a moan around the head of his cock in my throat I nodded. Immediately he started to rock his hips, pressing deeper into my mouth. I held still, rolling his balls together, letting him control the speed and depth of his shaft moving in my mouth. I pressed my tongue against the underside of his cock where the head met the shaft. The movement of Tom’s hips stuttered and he groaned from deep in his chest. In an instant his hands were under my arms, hauling me up as his lips descended to devour mine. 

After a moment that could of been an hour (I wouldn’t know after how spectacular that kiss had been), Tom murmured against my lips, “As wondrous as your mouth felt love, that’s not the way I want this to end. I’m no where near finished with you yet.” The growl of his deep voice had every nerve in my body on fire. He used his body to push my back onto the bed as he climbed up onto it between my thighs. He pressed quick kisses to my lips, neck and cheeks as he guided my onto my back. As his tongue delved into my mouth, stoking the fire simmering in my belly to supernova proportions, he reached up above my head and pulled a pillow down, sliding it under my hips. When he was satisfied with my position Tom eased back onto his heels. His gaze searing over my body, taking in my tangled hair, lust darkened eyes, the flush of passion colouring my cheeks and chest, my turgid nipples and quivering abdomen. He ran his broad hands up my bent legs from ankle to thigh as his tongue slid across his bottom lip. That unconscious gesture drew a ragged moan from between my lips, drawing Tom’s focus back to my face. 

“Woman, you are a masterpiece and you are mine.” The possessive tone with which the last three words were uttered made my entire body shudder with anticipation. Tom finally showed some mercy and when his hands reached my inner thighs he pushing them further apart as he slid his cock into my slick sheath. The sound of utter satiation that escaped him as he seated himself to the hilt was more than I could take and every muscle in my body spasmed. His eyes flicked up from watching our bodies join to meet mine and with a grin that could only be described as Loki-esque he slowly retreated from my body. My whine of frustration at his withdrawal was answered by a deep, low chuckle and then cut short with a sharp snap of his hips as Tom buried himself inside me. The elevation of my hips ensured that I felt every inch of him stretching me as he moved. With a pace that would do the God of Mischief proud Tom plunged into me again and again. He released my legs for better leverage and I immediately wrapped them around his waist, pulling him deeper into me. I cried out his name as the change in angle made the world go white and my centre pulse around his shaft. Tom groaned in my ear, describing in exquisite detail exactly how it felt to be inside me at that moment, heightening the pleasure of my own orgasm. His movement had ceased and he panted against my neck as I rode wave after wave of pleasure. After a few moments, when I gained control of my limbs again, I ran my hands up to his shoulders and pushed against them. Needing no further instruction, Tom rolled onto his back, taking me with him. I adjusted my position atop him as he got comfortable on his back. Within seconds his hands slide up my thighs to grasp my hips, rocking his pelvis up against me. 

“Aren’t we Mister Impatience?” I asked, gazing down at the spectacle of the human form that was displayed before me. His eyes were dark with passion, his chest heaving and the muscles of his abdomen rippled as he held himself back from thrusting up. Tom drew his bottom lip between his teeth before running his tongue over it, knowing exactly what that did to me. “That’s not even fair!” I protested, as my internal muscles squeezed around him involuntarily. 

“All’s fair in love and war, darling”, Tom answered in a voice raw with arousal as he pressed up into me again. Not one to make him beg, I started to roll my hips forward. I wasn’t able to contain the gasp that rose up at the new sensations our change in position created. As much as I’m one to savour pleasure, this was not going to last when it felt this amazing. As Tom’s hands tightened on my hips I began to move in earnest, hands braced on his thighs behind me to maximize the mobility with which I could ride him. Never one to be passive about pleasure, Tom sat up after a few thrusts, wrapping his arms around my waist and back, kissing and sucking my nipples, chest and neck as he lifted his hips to meet my motion downwards. I moved my hands to his shoulders and rose higher on my knees to ride him harder, deeper, faster. It wasn’t long before our motion became less rhythmic and more desperate as we hurtled toward oblivion. Tom’s arms seized around me as a guttural roar tore from his throat and the warmth of his body spilling into mine tipped me over the edge for a second time, crying out his name again and again. 

As the last shudders of pleasure quaked through my body, Tom rested his forehead on my shoulder, kissing and licking my collarbone. I ran my hands down over his shoulders to trace lazy circles on his back and turned my head to press a kiss to his temple and whisper in his ear, “Happy Birthday, Mr. Hiddleston.”


	3. Just Icing on the Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's "officially" Tom's birthday now and they celebrate accordingly!

There seemed to be a reason to wake up, the dream I was having was marvellous so it must be a very good reason. The warm, pulling heat I felt wouldn't let me continue to sleep. My conscious brain argued that it knew that sensation and I should give it my full attention. My sleeping brain replayed snippets of the dream I'd been having: the curve of her hip, the way her thighs squeezed around my waist when I hit the right spot. A moan slipped through my lips at that memory and it was echoed by one of hers that wrapped a vibration around the head of my cock. Oh yes, this was definitely worth waking up for! My hands slid down to her hair as my eyes blinked open slowly. She smiled up at me from between my thighs.

"You almost slept right through your actually birthday darling, we couldn't have that could we?" She purred with a smile that was sex incarnate before returning her attention to my member. Her hair was thoroughly tousled from our excursions earlier in the evening and the sight and feel of her bent over my lap made this one of the most delightful waking moments I’d ever experienced. Her hands held my hips firmly while her mouth worked up and down my shaft, her tongue pressing and flicking against all the points that fired up my lust and made intelligent thought nearly impossible. The feeling of that slick, hot, suction sliding down until her lips touched the base made my eyes fluttered closed again. Her pace increased, her tongue and lips working magic on my dick. My blood heated with lust, the increased volume flowing between my legs heightening each sensation. I couldn’t keep myself from rocking my hips up. The small motion earned me another moan from her that shot pleasure right through my groin. She nodded with her mouth still around me and my only thank you was a guttural groan before I started thrusting in earnest. For a few moments I was lost in the feeling of being enveloped in the heat of her mouth, but each stroke was driving me closer to the brink of oblivion and sooner than I was willing to, I had to stop. As much as I appreciated this “birthday present” I wasn’t quite ready for it to be finished yet. I slowed the movement of my hips and moved my hands to her shoulders. Knowing my body like she did, she had read the cues of my impending orgasm and my desire to delay it it. In exquisite torture she let me slide from her mouth with a pop. My low growl of denial was met with her sensual chuckle as she crawled up my body, pressing kisses and trailing her tongue along my skin as she went. Her hair trailed along my abdomen, causing goosebumps to rise as every inch of my body became attuned to her; her touch, her scent, the sound of her breathing. Every one of my senses was saturated with her and my body quivered in remembered and anticipated pleasure. As her thighs straddled my hips she leaned down to kiss me, the taste on her tongue appealing to the basest levels of my nature. In an instant I had her pinned beneath me. Her breath left her lungs in a gasp as I slid to the hilt inside her. I groaned as I sank into her glistening sheath. I love how wet she gets when taking me in her mouth. Her own arousal and appetite matched mine, not many did.

“Thank you for the wake up darling.” I murmured in her ear as I kissed and licked her neck in the way that I knew drove her wild as I held my hips still. I took a moment to savour the feeling of her body accommodating to mine, our bodies melded together. I rocked my hips just once and was answered with an exquisite moan from her lips. I immediately pressed my lips to hers to capture it, my tongue delving into her mouth. With her knees bent and feet pressed to the bed she tried to press her hips up and make me move. “Who’s impatient this time, love?” I asked. 

“Thomas William Hiddleston, if you do not start to move that magnificent appendage that you’ve been blessed with I swear I will never touch it again!” Her voice was rough with desire and her attempt at admonishment was undermined by the pants for breath she had to take every couple of words. She glared up at me as her thighs squeezed around my hips and she tried again to move beneath me. I laughed and then bent to kiss the scowl off her face as I started to move my hips.

“Darling don’t make threats you know you won’t follow through on.” I murmured in her ear as I started to increase the speed and depth with which I thrust into her. Her only response was a low growl and a less than gentle love bite on my shoulder. In answer to that, I pinned her wrists above her head and drove into her relentlessly. The expression of desperate pleasure on her beautiful face and the tightness of her thighs wrapped around my waist ratcheted up my own level of arousal. The sensation of her internal muscles squeezing and releasing as I slide in and out of that tight, wet heat drove me to the edge. Needing her to fall with me, I moved my hand to cup and squeeze one of her full, delicious breasts. In a matter of moments my efforts were reward and her eyes opened wide as she cried out and clutched my shoulders. The force with which her body contracted around me immediately toppled any restraint I had left and I growled as I poured out my release. Her body accepted me fully and drew out every ounce of pleasure I had with continued contractions and shudders as my hips stuttered to move in and out a few more times. Her uninhibited cries heightened the sensations of my own climax. The intensity of her pleasure stole the last of my strength and I collapsed onto her still quivering body with a moan. After a few pants for breath I eased over onto my hip, so not to crush her. I pressed kisses to her brow, cheek and jaw as she recovered from our shared finish. Her eyes opened with a sultry gaze and her tongue slide out to wet her lips that had gone dry as had she cried out in ecstasy. 

“23 hours, 32 minutes to go.” She whispered before pressing a deep kiss to my lips and rolling to press her still damp, warm body against me. This woman was going to kill me but oh what a delightful way to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read my first little drabble! Your comments and feedback have meant a lot! Huge, gigantic shout out to RAC who has to read everything first to make sure my racing, smutty brain gets things out in an intelligible way! Again, many thanks for reading!


End file.
